Smells Delicious
by Senile-felineS
Summary: Jae is cooking and Michael is thinking. And a bit of harmless confusion over word choices.


**A/N: This was the first piece of Fanfic that I ever wrote (Thank you insomnia). I finally got up the guts to share it on the sight. It's my take on a situation after the end of the manhwa, set more or less in the same universe. I made Michael a little bit more affectionate, more like he is at the end than during most of the story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Model. Although I do have numerous pictures of the characters on my walls (FAN-service). But this glorious series belongs to LEE So Young and whoever else it was worked on it.**

When Michael awoke in the mausoleum, he immediately did the same thing that he did every night. He sought out the human warmth and the heartbeat sound from the house. He located her in the kitchen, and so that was where he would go.

The night air was cool and damp on his skin, even through his robe, and a slight breeze riffled his hair. So much had changed in the months since Eva and Adrian had left. Without a housekeeper, Jae had taken to cooking her own meals with the same misguided, childlike enthusiasm that she threw into everything else. He hadn't even known that it was possible to burn water, Michael smiled at the memory.

And he? The steady flow and routine of his life was being diverted more and more each day by the very presence of so much energy. And he wouldn't trade the feeling for an hundred more years of unlife. He felt real passion for the first time since he had traded his humanity for eternal beauty. He had forgotten what it was like for every day to be a carrousel of sensation.

The kitchen was filled with steam and the smell of slightly burned meat. Jae was making dinner and singing loudly as she sliced the dough to make noodles.

She remembered threatening to turn that Rachel-bitch's face into noodles; on the same day she had passed out. Jae found herself wondering, not for the first time, what had happened to the woman since she had left. How had she explained her long absence, and how was she dealing with the lost months?

Jae was so distracted that she didn't realize that she wasn't alone in the kitchen, didn't hear the quiet footsteps, until two strong arms suddenly caught her around the waist and she felt lips run over her exposed neck.

Michael entered the kitchen and saw Jae, with her back to him, slicing something. The steam in the room made her usual scent of freesia all the stronger and more intoxicating.

She still insisted on wearing such androgynous clothing. Michael thought back to the supper with the three Mary's and how she had refused to wear the evening dress Eva had provided. Even then she had refused to just accept things, maybe that was why she had caught his interest. She claimed that the abominable clothes made her feel more comfortable, just the thought of them made Michael turn his nose slightly.

Her hair was all over the place and she was singing in a boisterously off-fey way. Despite the complete lack of aesthetic beauty, the scene was charming to him in a way he couldn't pin down.

He walked up quietly behind her, an easy thing for a predator to do. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pressed his face to the soft skin of her neck, feeling the sweet blood flow so close to the surface and the familiar needful ache in his jaws that was his own bodies response. It would be so easy to…NO! He had promised her that he wouldn't do that again.

He felt her stiffen in fear and try in vain to struggle free. He was holding her too tightly for that to work. He inhaled, "mmm, smells delicious."

She relaxed at the sound of his voice; he loosened his hold in response as she turned to face him and took a step back. She had flour smeared across her nose and over her right cheek.

"It's jeongal, and I'm making noodles." Jae smiled and he responded in kind. Jae smiled and he responded in kind, she obviously didn't realise that he wasn't talking about the food, and he had no intention of enlightening her.

"And what have you burned this time?" he teased. A hurt look crossed her face, "hey!" He chuckled and pulled her against his chest in a tight embrace. She melted against him, and feeling her warm breath on his skin and her fluttering heartbeat, he smiled.

**A/N: There it is, hope you liked it. I am still rather fond of this story. Jeongal is actually a Korean dish. It's a beef or fish stew with vegetables and sometimes dumplings and cooked in a little bit of broth. It was traditionally eaten by the upper class as it is quite elaborate.**

**If you read this, please take the time to review so that I can get hints for improving my writing. **


End file.
